


How to Walk a Cat

by songofdefiance



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Cats, DOTO spoilers, Gen, Human!Outsider, Post-Dishonored: Death of the Outsider, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofdefiance/pseuds/songofdefiance
Summary: “Can’t I take Daud out instead?” Emily asked, folding her arms.  “Also, why do you even take your cats on walks?  Isn’t that more of a dog thing?”The Outsider, still without looking up, pointed at the remains of a shredded pillow on the floor.  “Daud doesn’t get to go outside today.”





	How to Walk a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that the Outsider moved into Dunwall Tower and adopted a bunch of cats. They're all named after his Marked.

“I’m sorry, you want me to  _what_?”

The Outsider didn’t look up from his desk, where he was scribbling at a piece of paper.  “Could you take Emily outside for a while?  She’s been restless today.”

Emily opened her mouth, then closed it.  Her eyes traveled to the aforementioned feline, who was licking her paw while sitting on the settee.  The cat paused and met Emily’s glare with one of her own, as though she knew exactly what the Outsider wanted and was telling her, “Don’t you  _dare_.”

“Can’t I take Daud out instead?” Emily asked, folding her arms.  “Also, why do you even take your cats on walks?  Isn’t that more of a dog thing?”

The Outsider, still without looking up, pointed at the remains of a shredded pillow on the floor.  “Daud doesn’t get to go outside today.”

Emily raised an eyebrow, then glanced at Daud, who was rolling around on the floor in the small patch of sunlight that streamed through the window.  The cat didn’t look even remotely remorseful.

It was with no small amount of trepidation that Emily turned back to the cat that bore her name.  Emily had stopped grooming herself and was now fixing Emily-the-human with an unnerving stare.  

“Why can’t  _you_ do it?” she asked.

“Last-minute speech,” the Outsider replied, without missing a beat.  “I was invited to speak at a charity ball today, likely because those attending thought they could get some entertainment regarding my arguments against the whaling trade.”

“You’re going to roast them, aren’t you.”

The Outsider finally looked up from his chicken scratches with a grin.  “Whatever makes you believe that?”

Emily had received multiple polite, but insistent, letters from the aristocracy demanding that she remove ‘Edward Tremaine’ from the Tower, citing that he wasn’t fit for polite society.  Emily, for her part, had been impressed when she learned just how underhanded the Outsider could be when he had enough free time and scorn on his hands.

She sighed.  She was visiting because she had a quiet afternoon, for once.  And she had never been one to back down from a challenge.  

Getting Emily to do anything would almost definitely be a challenge.

“Okay,” she sighed.  “But I doubt I can get her to follow me out the door to your quarters, much less outside.”

The Outsider had gone back to writing his speech, but he pointed at the wardrobe with his free hand.  “Bottom drawer, there are harnesses.  They’re all used to them.  Except Delilah, she’s very sensitive about it.”

Emily snorted as she made her way over to the wardrobe.  She grabbed one of the harnesses (she had no idea where the Outsider would’ve found them) and approached Emily cautiously.  The cat knew what she was going to do, and Emily had a feeling that Emily was going to do her damnedest to make it as hard as possible for her.

“Here, I’ll put it on.”

Emily jumped.  Even outside the Void, the Outsider had a knack for moving unnoticed by others.  She handed him the harness, and he set about securing it around the cat.  Emily-the-cat sat perfectly still for the entire ordeal, but she didn’t stop staring at Emily once.

“Your cat hates me,” Emily said.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” the Outsider said.  “Daud adores you.”

She rolled her eyes.  “You know what I mean.”

The Outsider smirked at her, scratching Emily behind the ears before he went back to his desk.  “It’s only because you two are so alike.”

“Please don’t compare me to your demon cat.”

“Delilah’s the demon cat.”

“Right,” Emily muttered.  “How could I forget?”

She turned towards the door, fully prepared to have to drag Emily along with her, only to find that Emily was strutting towards it, turning back to look at her as though asking, “Well, what are we waiting for?”

“Okay, okay,” Emily muttered, following her.  “I’m coming, you little pest.”

* * *

Those who hadn’t worked at Dunwall Tower for long - who didn’t yet know that Corvo Attano wasn’t nearly as intimidating as the gossip made him out to be - were in for a shock on Tuesday morning.

Even Emily, who knew that her father was an actual human being, not just a ruthless bodyguard, was surprised by what she saw when she came out to the gazebo to see her mother.

Well, the first thing she saw was a group of the younger palace guards, whispering to one another while they watched her father with a mixture of horror and fascination.

“Where did he even get it?”

“I heard that Tremaine keeps them.”

“Tremaine?”  A snort.  “First whales, now cats - that man really is something else.”

Emily almost laughed out loud.  If only they knew.  

She strode past the gaggle of guards, prompting them to disperse as they realized that the Empress had heard every word of their conversation.  She blinked a few times at the picture in front of her.

Corvo was standing with a small smile on his face, one hand gripping the end of a leash.  On the other end, Corvo - the cat - was sniffing at a few flowers, his tail waving slowly in the air.

“Father,” she called.

He turned.  “Good morning, Emily.”

She stared for a few moments.  “You’re a lot better at this than I was.”

Corvo laughed.  “You mean when Emily gave up walking halfway through your walk and decided to lie down the rest of the way?”

“Something like that.”  Emily crouched and pet Corvo, who chirped happily.  “The Out -  _Edward_ told me that he never sees Corvo up and about, though.  Usually he’s sleeping.”

Corvo shrugged.  

Emily straightened, watching as the cat moved on to sniff at another set of flowers.  “Would you mind some company?”

Her father pulled her into a one-armed hug, tucking her against his side, and Emily couldn’t help but smile.  “Not at all.”


End file.
